


Jamie and Claire in 2015

by ke_xia



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ke_xia/pseuds/ke_xia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie and Claire escape through the stones just before Culloden. Instead of ending up in Claire's own time, though, they're shot forward to the present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wrong Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of prompts sent in to [Imagine Claire & Jamie](http://imagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com/tagged/Jamie-%26-Claire-through-the-stones-2015) on tumblr, written by Mod Eli. (That's me!) I'm posting them here for easier reading and in case there's anyone over here on AO3 who might not be on tumblr. Do feel free to check the blog out, though, and send in prompts if you have more ideas for our favorite pair!

> meganchangedherurl said:  
>  After reading all of your stories (which I love, by the way), I was thinking: What if Jamie an Claire go through the stones together at the end of dragonfly in Amber but end up in 2015 instead of the 1940s. I think it would be fun to see both Jamie and Claire totally out of their element.

Well, they’d made it to Inverness.

But it wasn’t the Inverness that Claire had left behind back in 1945. Night had fallen and they stood together, hand in hand, in the City Centre, gazing out over the river at Inverness Castle. The bridge over the river was lit up, sending a neon glow into the water below it. She was trembling, and she had to turn away, searching the city around them for her memories of the Reverend Wakefield’s manse. Would he even still be there? Was the place still standing? From the looks of the buildings all around them, Claire wasn’t so sure it would be. He’d been the only one she could think to go to, but now– 

“What is it, Sassenach? Ye’re trembling. Are ye cold? Has something happened, then?” Jamie asked, releasing her hand to wrap his arms around her instead. 

Passersby were giving them funny looks, dressed as they were. But Claire could not have cared less about any of those other people. She was just grateful that Jamie was here with her. She’d been so afraid, so terrified that she would get through the stones and he’d be left behind. But they’d held tightly to one another, and time had sucked them in. When it had spit them out, though… she wasn’t quite sure yet.

“It isn’t right,” she answered softly, wrapping her arms around Jamie and clinging to him. “It’s not the same.” 

He had been watching the cars come and go, people on bicycles, everyone talking into some odd device they held in their hands. He was trying to take it all in at once, but there was just so much to see. “D’ye ken what those things are that everyone’s got in their hands?” he asked. “D’ye reckon everyone’s gone mad and only speaks to themselves nowadays, like loons?”

Her head ached and she still felt vaguely ill. All she wanted was a hot meal, a hot bath, and a warm bed… and not necessarily in that order. And Jamie- bless his heart, he was just so curious. He didn’t understand that everything was so very wrong. 

“I don’t know, Jamie!” she huffed in frustration. Claire swayed a little and he held tighter to her for a moment before leading her over to a cold stone bench. “I don’t know those cars, I don’t know the clothes these people are wearing. I don’t know the things they’re speaking into. This is not my time, don’t you understand?”

Jamie blinked in surprise and leaned back a little so he could look over her face, brows knitted together in concern. “What?”

“I think- I think we’ve gone too far. This isn’t the time I left behind.”

He breathed out long and slow, nodding a little as he gazed around the city, clearly trying to get his bearings so he could figure out what they’d do. It had been his idea, after all, to come back through the stones. This was his wife and child, and he would need to see to their care. Jamie didn’t know what they’d do, but for now, they could (hopefully) at least see their basic needs met. So long as Scotland and Catholics in general hadn’t changed overmuch throughout the years, they’d be fine. “Aye, well, dinna fash, Sassenach. There’s sure to be a kirk nearby, and I’m sure they havena changed so much over the years that they’d no’ help a family in need.”

And that was how they ended up in the home of an elderly parishioner, a kind woman who gave the couple a roof over their head while they worked to figure things out, a warm meal, and an impossibly soft bed to sleep in…. and maybe some of her grandchildren’s clothes to borrow. 

“I will take care of ye, Claire,” he whispered into her hair after she’d drifted off to sleep with her head on his chest. “The both of ye. Ye brought us here to safety, and I will build us a home and a life, I swear it.”


	2. The Ultrasound

> anonymous said:  
>  Love your ficlets! Do you think you can do a follow up on the one where JC went through the stones and was transported to 2015?

Claire waited impatiently, foot bouncing as she glanced around the waiting room. The doctor’s office was a busy place this morning, women of all shapes and sizes in various states of pregnancy coming and going every few minutes. She gnawed on her lip, nervous while they waited for their turn to head back. Jamie lay his hand on her knee, stilling her for the moment, then went back to watching the news on the television in the corner.

With a heavy sigh, she pulled out her mobile phone and pulled up the camera, skillfully switching it to the front camera as the man at the store had shown her. Jamie had the same phone, but he used his very little and never carried it on him when he was with Claire. He hated the thing, though he thought it most useful to check up on his wife whenever they had to be apart. 

“First baby appointment. Smile for the camera, Daddy,” Claire hummed, leaning in and laying her head against Jamie’s as she lifted the phone. 

Jamie’s gaze flicked toward the screen where his and Claire’s faces were reflected (or not exactly reflected, but close enough, he figured) back to them. First baby appointment. He angled his body toward his wife’s and reached over to lay a hand to her stomach. It was nearly flat, but she assured him that the little one was still in there, still thriving, and that he’d get to see for himself today. A broad grin curved his lips upward and he heard the funny little click that Claire said was the shutter on the camera, and there they were, moment suspended forever in time like the snapshots in his own memory.

“Mr. and Mrs. Fraser?” the nurse called out.

They were both on their feet in a moment, Claire sliding her hand into Jamie’s as she led the way through the door past the nurse. Jamie watched his wife walk, admiring for himself the way her dress lay smooth and soft over the perfect curve of her arse. His gaze flicked back toward the other men in the waiting room, lips curling toward a warning snarl to keep them from admiring the view as well. When the door had shut behind them, he leaned down to murmur into Claire’s ear, “Your arse is looking round and plump as ever, Sassenach. It makes me burrrn with want of ye.” He rolled his ‘r’ dramatically, grinning against her ear.

She snorted softly and bumped that lovely arse against his hip, glancing up at him with a look of promise. Later, she mouthed. For now, the nurse had led them into a private room and given Claire a gown to change into. 

Minutes later, she was sprawled out on the table with the smooth plane of her belly bared for the doctor to see- and now Jamie thought that perhaps it wasn’t quite so flat as he’d feared. There was a gentle curve to it, and he smiled, gripping his wife’s hand to keep from reaching out to touch it. The doctor had sprayed some jelly onto her skin and was now rubbing a probe across it.

“Here we are,” he said, pointing to a little spot on the screen. “Here’s your baby, and let me see if I can just-” He pressed a button and a funny fluttering sound filled the room. “Ah, perfect. A good, strong heartbeat.”

Jamie felt like his breath had been stolen away. He stared at the screen with his mouth hanging open, his ears filled with the sound of his child’s heartbeat. “That’s- that’s our baby? Truly?” he whispered. “It doesna look like a baby.”

Claire, beaming, gripped his hand tightly and looked to him with tears running down her cheeks. She laughed at his comment, but the doctor spoke up before she had the chance.

“And a very healthy baby at that,” he assured them both. “Don’t worry, the wee one will look more human as he or she grows.” He gave them both a chance to ask questions, then printed out a copy of the ultrasound before leaving the room so Claire could dress and the couple could leave.

Jamie was still in awe, grinning so much that his cheeks were cramping, but he didn’t care. The moment his wife was dressed, he scooped her up and spun her around, hugging her tightly. “I love ye, Sassenach,” he sighed against her lips. “Let’s get home so I can show ye just how much.” He grabbed the printout from the ultrasound, tucked it safely into his pocket, and took her hand, tugging her along out the door.


	3. Lingerie

> anonymous said: Imagine Claire introducing Jamie to lingerie
> 
> half-sassenach said: Imagine Jamie’s reaction the first time he sees Claire in 20th century clothes (and lingerie).

“So… I went to the shops today,” Claire began, leaning against the doorjamb to watch Jamie as he wrote in his books. It warmed her heart to see him at his father’s desk in the study in the home built by the same man. There was no danger here, though, no one to stop them from living their lives in peace.

“Mmh?” Jamie was distracted, scribbling away with his pencil. 

She wore a silken robe and was fiddling with the tie of the thing, spinning it around in circles. “I bought some new undergarments.”

“Oh, good.”

She snorted softly. His books could wait, the bloody man. She padded into the groom, glancing gratefully toward the fire he had burning on the hearth. The house had been updated beautifully, but there was still a chill that could move through the place, causing her to avoid being naked outside the safety of their bed and the thick blankets they kept on it. Claire gently pushed a few items aside and slid up onto the edge of the sturdy desk. She pulled the edge of her robe up to show off the lacy tops of her stockings and the garters that held them in place. A bit further, and a hint of red lace was visible.

“Sassenach, what’re ye-” There. His eyes had locked onto her thigh, pencil dropped into the center of his book, and he leaned back in his chair, the wood creaking softly under his weight. Claire lifted her stockinged foot to rest delicately on his knee, toes wriggling up under the edge of his kilt. Dark eyes growing darker by the moment slid up the length of her leg, and Jamie reached out to slowly tug the robe open. Claire sucked in her stomach reflexively, but the swell of their baby was beyond her ability to hide anymore. And anyway, she knew he wouldn’t want her to try to hide it. He loved watching her grow week by week. 

“I dinna think I’ve seen these before, Sassenach,” he murmured, voice husky. 

“You have not,” she agreed with a soft snort. “I was telling you I’d gone shopping today. But if you think you might not be interested in what I bought…” She moved as if to pull the robe closed, but he reached up to stop her.

“Oh, well I’m thinkin’ I’d be quite interested, in fact. Do ye really need the robe?”

Smiling sweetly, she let the silk slide off her shoulders, then reached out to close his book around the pencil and push it aside. Then she scooted over into the center of his desk. Her other foot rose up to wedge up under his thigh. “Now, I know you don’t like the brassieres, but… I was thinking tonight you might be able to master the clasps.” 

His hands were warm on her shins, twisting around to her calves to trail up over the curve of her muscles. “Did I say that? That I didna like the brassieres? Because, let me tell ye, Sassenach, I’m thinkin’ I dinna mind them so much after all.” His hands continued on up over her knees toward her thighs.

“And ah, the panties? What do you think of those?” she asked, spreading her legs a bit more. Her stockinged toes stroked lightly up and down the inside of his thigh.

Jamie groaned and rolled his chair forward, lifting both of Claire’s legs to drape them over his shoulders. “I can see ye right through them, my God.” He leaned in and nosed at her, one hand lifting up to brush over her stomach. His hand continued upward to brush over her breast, pinching lightly at her nipple through the thin lace. “Aye. Aye, Sassenach. I like them verra much,” he sighed. 

With a kiss to the inside of her thigh, he lowered his head once more to show her just how much he liked the new lingerie.


	4. The Mile High Club

> anonymous said:  
> Imagine Claire and Jamie talking about and/or joining the mile high club.

“Sassenach,” Jamie breathed out in excitement as he flopped down into the seat next to her. This was his first time on an airplane, and he had loved watching the world fade away and flying up through the clouds like a bird. “Have ye seen the size of the restrooms?” 

Amusement pulled at her features and she lifted a brow as she gazed at her husband. “Yes, darling. I have seen them. In fact, I’m not sure how you even fit in there. Could you even turn in a full circle?”

“Nay, not these tiny ones back here. Up there, in the- what do they call it? The first class?” He waved a hand, not caring either way. “That nice lass there said I could use the bigger ones up front. Verra nice, Sassenach. Verra nice.”

Claire snorted softly. “Well, good. I’m glad you find the restrooms to your liking,” she teased.

He leaned in close, all hovering in her space even beyond the natural overflowing of his massive form in the tiny aircraft seats. His breath was warm on her cheek and his wild hair tickled her skin. “I mean to take ye in one,” he whispered, a mischievous glint in his eye.

“Jamie, honestly, I don’t need to see it. You’ve seen one bathroom, you’ve seen them all. I do appreciate the thought, though.”

“Nay, Sassenach. I said, I mean to take ye in one. Tonight, when it’s dark and everyone’ll be asleep.”

Claire blinked in surprise, glanced around the aircraft, then to the bathrooms at the front of the thing before bringing her gaze back to her husband. She laughed and elbowed him lightly in the side. “You’re mad.”

“Aye, maybe. But I mean it.” 

And he had meant it. For when the plane had quieted down, the lights in the cabin flicked off so everyone could sleep, Jamie had sent Claire off to see the first class restrooms for herself. Then he’d followed close behind. Her cheeks were flushed when he slipped inside and locked the door behind himself. Whiskey eyes were bright with excitement and amusement. 

“I cannot believe we’re doing this,” she whispered. 

Jamie grinned, already lifting Claire up onto the tiny sink while attempting to pull both her dress and his kilt up between them. “Ye’ll believe it, in just a- ahh.” He pressed into her and she locked her limbs around him, pressing her face into his neck in an attempt to stifle her moan. 

He didn’t try to rush their pace. The plane was quiet, most people asleep and anyone who needed to use the restroom had plenty of options. But even still, with the rush of what they were doing and where they were doing it, it didn’t take either of them long to feel that pleasure build within them. Claire alternated between letting Jamie swallow her sounds in their kisses and pressing her mouth to his neck in an attempt to keep quiet.

They finished together just as there was a knock outside the door, and Jamie growled lowly to warn the stranger off. They remained joined for several minutes, panting and fighting to catch their breath. At last, though, Jamie set his wife down, smirking as her swollen belly pushed him back against the wall. He felt a little nudge against his own stomach and reached between them to rub at her. 

“The bairn likes flyin’ too, Sassenach? See?”

Claire snorted and managed to turn to check herself in the mirror, splashing water over her flushed face and smoothing her hair back. “Yes, of course, it was the flying that’s wakened the baby,” she huffed, pressing back against her husband. Deciding she was as innocent-looking as she was going to get, she twisted round for one more kiss, then slipped out the door, biting her lip to keep from grinning too much. She skillfully avoided anyone’s eyes- should they happen to be watching her- and hurried back to her seat.

Jamie sauntered down the isle a minute later, looking smug and not the least bit ashamed. He sank down, draped a blanket over both their laps, and promptly fell asleep with his head resting against Claire’s, his body angled toward hers, and his hand spread out over her stomach.


End file.
